Shy Love
by Masterob
Summary: Tails falls in love with Blaze, but when his fair princess gets kidnapped, he sets out to get her back. Time for Tails to be the hero. Guest appearence from Mario on homage to Brawl.
1. Love at the party

Shy Love

**Shy Love**

_It helps to have a lot in common._

Tails was lying on his bed in Emerald City a bit bored and got a phone call.

Tails answered the phone.

"Hello?" Tails asked.

"Tails, it's me Sally, I'm having a royal convention at my brother's throne room, well it's not exactly a convention, it's my brother's excuse for a party", Sally said.

"He wants a party?" Tails asked.

"He says being king is a pain in the ass, so he wants a party, he says I can invite a few friends, and I'm calling to let you know you're the 1st invite", Sally said.

"Me? I thought it would be Sonic", Tails said.

"Well I can't get in touch with him, but you're special enough to me to be m 1st invite", Sally said.

Tails blushed.

"Aw, thanks Aunt Sally", Tails said.

"Well the party's tomorrow at 8:00 P.M.", Sally said.

"Ok, see you there", Tails said.

"Bye Tails", Sally said.

Tails had a party to get to, so he got some clothes for tomorrow.

At the day of the party, he went to the king's castle and knocked on the door and was greeted by Antoine.

"Bonsieur Tails, how are you?" Antoine asked.

"Feeling good Antoine", Tails said.

Tails entered the party and saw people like Bunnie, Rotor, Sonic, Manic, Sonia, his parents, Silver and Blaze.

"Hmm, two princesses in one party", Tails said.

"TAILS!" Amy said and went to hug Tails.

"How are you?" Amy asked and kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine, any reason you kissed me?" Tails asked.

"No reason, I just wanted to kiss your cute little cheeks", Amy said and pinched Tails' cheeks.

"You're really nice Amy, I'm gonna go get some punch", Tails said.

"Ok, hey is that Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Oh crap", Sonic said and left.

Tails got some punch and saw Blaze near the table, staying out the crowd.

"Hello Blaze", Tails said.

"Oh, hi Tails", Blaze said.

"So I see you made it", Tails said.

"I never should have come", Blaze said.

"Why not Blaze?" Tails asked.

"I'm not good with crowds", Blaze said.

"It's not that hard, these people are really nice, well sort of, they may tend to be arrogant", Tails said.

"I'm just not good around people", Blaze said.

"You're just a little shy, what's up with that?" Tails asked.

"People always teased me as a kid for my fire powers, I have never been one to trust anyone, except Silver", Blaze said.

"Oh so you were teased too, I was also teased for my two tails and my genius", Tails said.

"That's not nice, you're a nice boy", Blaze said.

"You're a nice girl Blaze", Tails said.

Blaze smiled and blushed.

Dance music occurred.

"Wanna dance?" Tails asked.

"Sure", Blaze said.

They went to the floor and danced.

"Can we stay away from the middle, I don't want everyone starting", Blaze said.

"Sure", Tails said.

They danced near the corner.

"You're a great dancer", Blaze said.

"You too", Tails said.

He looked straight into her eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful", Tails said.

"Yours too", Blaze said.

They shared a kiss and kept dancing.


	2. Blaze is Taken

The next morning, Tails is at his house and decides to go meet Blaze at the park

The next morning, Tails is at his house and decides to go meet Blaze at the park.

She is there watching Cream and Charmy play.

"Hi Blaze", Tails said.

"Oh Hello Tails, good to see you again", Blaze said.

"Great to see you too Blaze", Tails said.

He sat next to her on a bench.

"You're wearing pants? And even a T-shirt?" Blaze asked.

"Well I guess it wouldn't kill me to wear clothes", Tails said.

Blaze laughed.

"So Blaze, about yesterday, you still want to date me?" Tails asked.

"Of course, I meant everything Tails, you are dear to me", Blaze said.

"Thanks Blaze, I really like you", Tails said.

They both kissed.

"Tails and Blaze, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Charmy sang.

"Charmy be nice", Cream said.

Tails and Blaze blushed.

"Well what should we do?" Tails asked.

"Surrender", a voice behind them said.

Everyone looked behind and saw Eggman in a giant robot.

"Hello there Tails and Princess Blaze", Eggman said.

"Eggman!" Tails said.

"Hey what about us!" Charmy said.

"Oh quiet you irritating bee", Eggman said.

"You know you still haven't paid me, Vector and Espio them money for that whole Metal Sonic thing", Charmy said.

"Quiet you", Eggman said.

"Eggman what do you want?" Tails asked.

"Well I want Sonic in my clutches and I'm tired of kidnapping that annoying pink hedgehog and that bothersome squirrel, so I'll get me a kitty", Eggman said and used his robot's arms to grab Blaze.

"Blaze!" Tails said and rammed Eggman's robot.

"You little twerp", Eggman said and knocked Tails away.

Eggman decided to leave with Blaze.

"Tails!" Blaze called out.

"Blaze!" Tails called out.

Eggman left and Tails fell on his knees angrily, then tears flew up.

"I couldn't save her", Tails said.

"We'll call Mr. Sonic to help us", Cream said.

"Yeah, man up ya wuss", Charmy said.

"Charmy be nice", Tails said.

"Fine", Charmy said.

"Let's go Tails, we'll find Sonic", Cream said.

They looked around for Sonic and they found him in a tree sleeping.

"Sonic!" Tails said.

Sonic looked down.

"Hey Tails, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman kidnapped Blaze", Tails said.

"He what?" Sonic asked.

"He kidnapped Blaze", Tails said.

"I wonder why?" Sonic asked.

"He wants to lure you to a trap", Tails said.

"Ok, which way did they go?" Sonic asked.

"That way", Tails said.

"Well I guess I should go save her", Sonic said.

"Remember Eggman's luring you to a trap, you're gonna need help", Tails said.

"You're right, I wonder where Silver is?" Sonic asked.

"I meant me", Tails said.

"Tails, I'm gonna need Silver for this, I really don't need you, I saw what happened yesterday, knowing you your emotions will get the best of you and you're gonna screw things up", Sonic said.

"But…" Tails said.

"No buts, I gotta go now, I'll bring her back", Sonic said and left.

"FUCK!" Tails said and punched the ground.

"Oooohh You cursed", Charmy said.

Tails glared at Charmy, making him hide behind Cream.

"I cane help her, only one guy can give me advice on how to save a princess, where's the nearest tube?" Tails asked and left.

"What a fucking jerk", Charmy said.

Cream did a weird glance at Charmy.

"Let's say he badly influenced me", Charmy said.

"Oh my God", Cream said and left.

"What?" Charmy asked and followed her.


	3. Advice from a legend and a new team

Tails looked around and found the tube he was looking for and entered

Tails looked around and found the tube he was looking for and entered.

Then he left and searched around the area, filled with humanoid mushrooms and went to the castle.

"Who's there?" a voice asked.

"It's Miles Tails Prower, friend of Sonic the Hedgehog", Tails said.

The door opened and Toad appeared.

"Hey, haven't seen you since the Brawl", Toad said.

"Hi Toad, I need to speak with Mario, I need his expertise", Tails said.

"Sure, right this way", Toad said.

They looked around and saw Mario in the back sun-bathing.

"Excuse me Mr. Mario", Tails said.

"Hm? Oh hello, Tails right, long time no see", Mario said.

"Yeah um Mario I need your advice on something", Tails said.

"Sure, what is it?" Mario asked.

"Well you've saved Princess Peach from Bowser a lot correct?" Tails asked.

"Yes I have", Mario said.

"I need advice on how to rescue princesses since you're more experienced and Sonic spent a lot of time rescuing the other Princess", Tails said.

"Oh really, what's this Princess' name?" Mario asked.

"Her name is Blaze, she's my g…" Tails was trying to say.

"Oh I see, well Tails, one step to saving a princess is finding out where you think she was taken, find the place with the most enemies and guards, find and interrogate some enemies if you have to", Mario said.

"How did you find Peach the 1st time?" Tails asked.

"I just followed a trail of enemies to her and checked several different castles", Mario said.

"How about recently, was it any different?" Tails asked.

"Yes I used power stars that grew out to different galaxies and I found her", Mario said.

"Ok then, thanks for the advice, um how hard was it saving Peach?" Tails asked.

"It's hard Tails, but knowing that there's a special person out there that requires rescuing is great motivation and makes you more willing to do it", Mario said.

"Gee thanks Mario, you're really wise and smart", Tails said.

"I told them I was-a smart, anyway good luck Tails, remember when you rescue her try to make sure she stays rescued, but I'm doing a good job with that", Mario said.

"MARIO!" Peach shouted and Mario saw Bowser leaving with Peach.

"Mama-mia, let's-a go Luigi", Mario said.

"Ok", Luigi said.

"See you later Tails", Mario said.

"Bye Mario, good luck", Tails said, and went back to his home.

"Ok, I need to go find Blaze, first I need a side-kick to help me", Tails said.

He was Amy walking by.

"Amy have you seen Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"He's looking for Rouge, she stole the Master Emerald", Amy said.

"Again?" Tails asked.

"Yeah that's really starting to get so fucking old", Amy said.

"Well I need to find Blaze", Tails said.

"Wait you need a side-kick?" Amy asked.

"Yeah", Tails said.

"I'll do it, I'll help you find her", Amy said.

"Gee I don't know Amy; you're prone to getting kid…" Tails was saying but stopped when Amy grabbed her hammer.

"You were saying?" Amy asked.

"Absolutely nothing, let's go", Tails said.

"Tails wait, me and Charmy wanna help", Cream said.

"Why do you two wanna help?" Tails asked.

"Blaze is my friend to and I wanna save her, and Charmy is willing to help me with that", Cream said.

"Yeah Tailsy, we'll help you find your girlfriend, free of charge", Charmy said.

"Girlfriend?" Amy asked.

"Dammit Charmy", Tails said.

"Tell me all about it Tails, spill it out", Amy said.

"Please Amy, I really don't wanna talk about it", Tails said.

Amy got her hammer out.

"You sure Tails?" Amy asked.

"Ok Amy, I am sick and tired of you using that Goddamn hammer Amy! If I don't want something from you or I don't wanna tell you something, RESPECT IT!" Tails said while whacking the hammer away from a shocked Amy.

Cream and Charmy were shocked.

Tails panted angrily a bit then realized his actions.

"I'm really sorry Amy, I didn't mean to do that", Tails said.

"It's ok Tails, you're right, I am too mean to you at times and I butt into your personal life, I shouldn't be doing that, I'm the one who's sorry", Amy said, crying a bit.

"It's ok Amy, don't cry", Tails said and hugged Amy.

"That's so sweet", Cream said.

"Ew, too mushy", Charmy said.

"Quiet Charmy", Cream said.

"Well let's go find Blaze, she needs out help", Tails said.

"Ok, let's go", Cream said.

The 4 moved out to find the princess.


	4. The search, confession from Silver

The group moved through a flowery area

The group moved through a flowery area.

"Why would Eggman come through here?" Tails asked.

"Who cares it's pretty around here", Cream said.

"Yeah, all these flowers", Tails said.

"Focus, we're here to find Blaze", Tails said.

They kept walking but some robots came, 4 of them.

"Ok, one for each of us", Tails said.

One robot dashed at Charmy but he rammed the robots and stung it to the point of its destruction.

Another went to Cream but she kicked him back and then sends Cheese through the robots body, causing its destruction.

One Robot went to Amy but she whacked him back with her hammer then destroyed it.

One robot went to Tails but he used his tails and destroyed the robot.

"Wonder where the rest are?" Charmy asked.

"They came from that direction, hurry, the more robots we find, the more likely we'll find Blaze", Tails said.

"What makes you think that?" Charmy asked.

"Mario said the more enemies, the more likely I'll find Blaze, which actually makes some sense", Tails said.

"How?" Cream asked.

"The more the enemies, the more something important is around", Charmy said.

"Wow Charmy, that was smart", Cream said.

"Tails I'm a detective, I may be wild and crazy but I know what I'm doing", Charmy said.

"Glad to see you can act professional", Tails said.

"I'm not always a nuisance Tailsy", Charmy said.

"Well let's hurry up", Tails said.

They ran through the area.

Meanwhile Sonic and Silver are fighting Eggman robots.

Sonic is blasting through them with Sonic Boom and using homing attacks to destroy them

Silver is using he psychic abilities to lift up the robots and slam them into each other.

"Damn, where's Eggman?" Silver asked.

"We'll find him Silver, relax", Sonic said.

"I will not relax until I find Blaze", Silver said.

"Look Silver, I know Blaze is your best friend and-", Sonic said.

"She's more than that to me Sonic, I love her", Silver said.

Sonic was shocked as hell.

"I'm sorry; did you just say you love her?" Sonic asked.

"I have always loved Blaze, I can't imagine life without her", Silver said.

"Blaze doesn't know this right?" Sonic asked.

"No, I plan to tell her soon", Silver said.

"Really now, hehe, what if someone else loved her per say?" Sonic asked.

"Are you trying to tell me something Sonic?" Silver asked.

"No of course not, I'm not in love with Blaze, I'm in love with Sally, you know that", Sonic said.

"Good, anyone who thinks they'll get Blaze is in for a rude awakening", Silver said.

"I see, that's good, now lets go find her", Sonic said.

Silver rushed on ahead.

Sonic with from a smiley face to a worried face.

"Aw shit, if he finds out Tails likes Silver, Tails is so fucked, what am I gonna do?" Sonic asked and went to Silver.

Meanwhile Tails has just finished beating down an Eggman robot, showing no remorse.

"Wow, Tails went to town on that guy", Charmy said.

Tails was panting heavily.

"I will find Blaze, if it's the last thing I do", Tails said.

Amy went to Tails.

"So um Tails, I'm still wondering, how did you two get together? It must be something special if you did that to that robot with your bare hands", Amy said.

"(Sighs) you see Amy, me and Blaze met at that party the other day and well we talked a bit, we discovered we had a lot in common, we danced, we kissed, we fell in love with each other, she's been kidnapped and it's burning a hole in me because the one I love is gone somewhere and I'm really worried about her", Tails said.

"That's so romantic Tails", Amy said.

"Anyway I'll find her, if it takes the rest of my life I'll find her", Tails said.

"I doubt it will take that long Tails, just keep following the trail, soon she'll be in your arms again", Amy said.

"Your right, thanks Amy", Tails said and hugged Amy.

"No problem, what are friends for?" Amy asked.

"Ok, can we stop the mushy shit and go find Blaze already?" Charmy asked.

"Ok, come on", Tails said.

Some plane robots came by.

"I'll handle this", Tails said.

He flew up and he punched down some of the robots and tail whipped other.

One robot locked onto Tails and fired, but Tails moved and the guns hit another robot and destroyed it and Tails kicked the robot and then punched it to the ground.

"Yeah, how do you like me now robots", Tails said.

A robot appeared behind Tails and was gonna shoot him but Cheese went through its body.

"Whoa, that was close, thanks Cheese, thanks Cream", Tails said.

"No problem Tails", Cream said.

"Chao, chao, chao", Cheese said.

"Come on, let's move up before more robots come", Charmy said.

"Yeah, let's go", Tails said.

They all moved north toward where Tails believed Blaze was.

"Hang in there Blaze, I'll find you", Tails said.

Charmy then wondered something.

"Doesn't Silver like Blaze?" Charmy asked.

"I don't think so, does he?" Cream asked.

"I think Tails may have a love rival, I'm not sure if either man will back down", Amy said.


	5. Search continues

Tails and the others arrived at a big area of robots

Tails and the others arrived at a big area of robots.

"Wow, so many robots", Charmy said.

"Let's kill all those motherfuckers", Tails said.

"Wow Tails, you really seem violent", Charmy said.

Tails flew in and punched a majority of the robots.

"Tails really cares about Blaze doesn't he", Amy said.

"True, you think this has anything to do with Cosmo?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, ever since Cosmo died he's been depressed, even more depressed when Fiona betrayed him, I feel so sorry for Tails", Amy said.

"Yeah, he's so dedicated to finding Cosmo, he's destroying the robots like he's E-123 Omega", Charmy said.

"Lol, of that was Omega's girlfriend Eggman kidnapped I wonder how he would react?" Amy asked.

"I would destroy everything with no remorse", Omega said.

"Where did you come from?" Amy asked.

"I detected Eggman robots so I came to destroy a few", Omega said.

Two robots came at Omega but he sent some missiles at them and destroyed them.

"Where's Shadow and Rouge?" Charmy asked.

"Elsewhere taking care of other robots, giving them a little alone time", Omega said.

"Alone time, do the like each other?" Charmy asked.

"I guess so", Omega said.

"Wow, o much romance, 1st Tails is going through all these robots to find Eggman, now Rouge with Shadow", Amy said.

"Well I must get to more destruction, if you're looking for Eggman, I suggest going in that direction, I saw a machine going that way but I was too busy fighting these robots to follow it", Omega said.

"Thanks Omega", Tails said.

"Least I can do, I see you love her, and I heard about that other girl you like, normally I'm not one to show emotion, but the way Rouge described it, and the way she felt for Shadow, I just…forget it, just go", Omega said.

"Ok Omega, see you around", Tails said.

The others went with Tails.

"Wish I was there to see this Cosmo person", Omega said.

A huge array of robots flew toward Omega but he shot them all down.

"Worthless consumer models", Omega said.

Tails and his crusade ran in and started ramming through the robots.

"Goddamn robots, you will not keep me from Blaze", Tails said and punched a robot hard.

Amy bashed a lot of robots along the way.

"Too easy, how about a challenge?" Amy asked.

A huge robot appeared ready to fight.

Everyone shot an annoyed glare at Amy.

"What?" Amy asked.

The robot came down and tried to stomp them but they jumped out of the way.

Amy then whacked the leg of the robot and then Tails flew in and rammed the robot.

The robot shot bullets at the group but she all dodged.

Cream then sent Cheese to the robot and dented it but Cheese got smacked away.

Charmy stung at the robot but he was smacked down.

Tails kept punching the robot but he was smacked down and landed on Amy.

Tails got up and was ready to fight again but the robot stopped.

Tails was confused but then he saw the robot slam up and down and then a blue blast went through them.

Silver arrived in the area.

"You kids ok?" Silver asked.

"We're fine", Amy said.

Sonic went to them.

"Tails what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I'm going to save Blaze", Tails said.

"Tails I told you it's too dangerous to try that", Sonic said.

"Sonic, I would do anything for Blaze", Tails said.

"That loyal of a friend Tails?" Silver asked.

"What, Blaze is my-", Tails was cut off.

"New close friend, they talked the other day, had a lot in common, they became friends", Sonic said.

Tails raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway the more help the better, now let's find Blaze", Silver said.

He moved up and Tails went to Sonic.

"Why'd you cut me off?" Tails asked.

"Tails, Silver likes Blaze too", Sonic said.

"What?" Tails asked.

"He told me he's in love with her and he'll hurt anyone else that hurts her or anyone else in love with her", Sonic said.

"Well now what? It's gonna suck when she likes him and not me", Tails said.

"Tails, maybe you should let Silver have this, Blaze is a bit old for you", Sonic said.

"I don't care Sonic, I love her and she loves me, we kissed, I doubt Silver did that, I am not gonna give her up", Tails said.

"Tails you're making a big mistake here", Sonic said.

"Maybe, but I will not give her up, I'll fight Silver for her", Tails said.

"Tails you'll lose", Sonic said.

"I'm not going down without a fight, after I save Blaze, then me and Silver will deal with this", Tails said.

"(Sighs) I swear you're so immature", Sonic said.

"Listen Sonic, you ruined one relationship for me before and I'll be damned if I let you do it again", Tails said.

"Tails can you drop that Fiona thing, you're been so sensitive about love since Cosmo died", Sonic said.

"In all honestly Tails and in the utmost respect, I don't think Cosmo was good for you", Charmy said.

"Same here", Cream said.

"Whatever, just stay out my way Sonic", Tails said and moved out.

"When will he learn?" Sonic asked.

He moved out as well with the others.


	6. Showdown with Eggman, Silver vs Tails

They all reached Eggman's holding point

They all reached Eggman's holding point.

"She's in there I bet", Tails said.

"Let's head in", Sonic said.

They all entered the base and looked around for Blaze.

"Yo Blaze, where are you!?" Charmy asked.

"Blaze!" Tails shouted.

"Where are you Blaze?" Silver asked.

Eggman arrived in a transformer like robot, only not as big, a little smaller so it's twice Omega's size.

"Eggman, where's Blaze?" Tails asked.

"She's nice and safe in a cell but I see my long time blue friend is here", Eggman said.

"What do you want now Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"I'm here to stop you once and for all, with you out the way, I can conquer Mobius with no problem", Eggman said.

"Eggman, when are you gonna learn? You will never be able to conquer Mobius, not as long as the Freedom Fighters are around", Sonic said.

"Well then I guess I'll take you all out as well", Eggman said.

"As if", Tails said.

Tails then rammed Eggman's robot and then Sonic homed in and Amy used her hammer.

Eggman then shot a plethora of missiles at the group but Silver is his psychokinetic energy to throw them off course and sent them all at Eggman.

The missiles hit his robot and it collapsed but Eggman went to a plane like robot.

"Take this", Eggman said and sent bullets at the group but they easily dodged and Cream sent Cheese to damage the robot.

Charmy then stung the robot a bit and Sonic rammed through the robot.

"No!" Eggman said.

He sent electric surges to the group but they all dodged and Amy jumped up and slammed her hammer down hard on the robot.

Sonic rammed it again and destroyed it.

Eggman used his pod and flew to another robot, one that was a giant ball.

He then sent out some shock waves and knocked everyone back.

"How annoying", Charmy said.

Sonic rushed around and whacked the robot a bit but Eggman continued to knock him back.

He then sent 4 huge missiles at the group.

Tails used his tails to whack one away.

Amy used her hammer to destroy a rocket.

Silver used his telekinetic energy to destroy one.

Cheese rams another missile.

Sonic continued the assault and then the robot starts to short circuit.

Tails and Sliver did a final blow to the robot and collapsed it.

Eggman had no more robots.

"Damn you Sonic, I will defeat you!" Eggman said.

Omega arrived with Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles.

"EGGMAN!" Omega shouted.

"Uh-oh", Eggman said.

The 4 chased Eggman away.

Tails and Silver looked around and they found Blaze in a cell.

"Oh Blaze, thank God we found you", Silver said.

"Blaze, I'm happy you're ok", Tails said.

"Oh Tails, I'm so happy to see you", Blaze said.

She then went to Tails and kissed him.

"What the fuck?" Silver asked.

Blaze broke the kiss.

"Oh Silver, Tails is my boyfriend now", Blaze said.

Silver felt his heart sink.

"Please tell me it's not true", Silver said.

"Sorry Silver, I love Blaze and she loves me, better luck with another girl", Tails said.

"You bastard!" Silver said and punched Tails back.

Tails got up and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Silver you bastard", Tails said and rammed Silver.

Silver then used his psychic energy to slam Tails against the wall and toss him back.

"Silver don't do that, what's wrong with you?" Blaze asked.

"I must do it, he has damaged me", Silver said.

He flew in to attack Tails but Tails used his tails to whack Silver in the gut and then he punched Silver in the face.

"You stole her from me", Silver said.

"How was I supposed to know you liked her, besides she liked me and I returned the favor", Tails said.

"Shut up!" Silver said.

He then punched Tails a lot and then tossed him into the main area.

"Silver, what the hell are you doing?" Sonic asked.

Silver used his psychic energy and slammed Tails from wall to wall, ceiling to floor and into a bunch of crates.

He then grabbed some objects and hurled them all at Tails and they each connected.

"Stop you'll kill him", Blaze said.

"Knock it off Silver!" Amy said.

"Never!" Silver shouted and still attacked Tails.

Tails crawled out of the wreckage badly beat.

"Give up?" Silver asked.

He weakly stood up.

"I will never give up Blaze", Tails said.

Silver ran in and punched Tails some more, causing a lot of blood.

"SILVER STOP!" Blaze shouted.

Omega went up to Silver and did a hard punch that knocked out Silver.

Blaze checked on Tails, he was out cold.

She then hugged him.

"I'm so sorry", Blaze said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for", Sonic said.

They took Tails to the hospital and Silver was dragged with them.


	7. True Really Intamite Love

Tails was taken to the hospital to be looked after

Tails was taken to the hospital to be looked after.

"I can't believe Silver did that to him", Amy said.

"I know he's in love with Blaze and shit, but come on, if he really loves her, he would accept the fact that she loves someone else correct?" Knuckles said.

"What the hell are you talking about Echidna?" Shadow asked.

"So Knuckles, you were helping out Team Dark?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, after Rouge stole the emerald, we were ambushed by robots, Shadow and Omega came, I put the Emerald somewhere safe and I helped out the group again", Knuckles said.

"Yeah, after he left, Omega left me all alone with Rouge, it was awkward after we killed the robots", Shadow said.

"Omega did that on purpose", Charmy snickered.

"What the hell Omega?" Shadow asked.

"I felt it was of need", Omega said.

Silver came out his room and was confronted by everyone.

"Care to explain your crap Silver?" Sonic asked.

"Look, I was mad at Tails because I loved Blaze and I lost my temper when she didn't love me back", Silver said.

"Well I'm sure she'll never love you now since you beat the shit out of her boyfriend", Sonic said.

"Well maybe I should go and apologize", Silver said.

Blaze then came out the room and scowled at Silver.

"Let me guess, you hate me now", Silver said.

Blaze readied fire.

"Let me explain, you see Blaze I was in love with you and when you admitted to liking Tails, or at least showed me, I lost my temper, I'm sorry I won't do it again", Silver said.

"Better not, you're lucky I'm gonna keep you as a friend, only because Tails forgives you, though he's pissed too", Blaze said.

"Ok, it's all good", Silver said.

"Tails knew what he was doing out there; I wonder who taught him the basis of Princess Rescue?" Sonic asked.

"It was me", Mario said appearing behind Sonic.

"Oh so he got advice from the guy who constantly lets his princess slip through his fingers", Sonic said.

"Oh shut up, I get enough of that from Snake, besides you always have to rescue that pink hedgehog and your own princess to rescue", Mario said.

"Well my princess can handle herself half the time", Sonic said.

"Anyway I'm here to make sure he's ok", Mario said.

"He's fine, he'll be out tomorrow, Blaze said.

"Ok", Mario said.

The next day Tails left the hospital and he went with Blaze to a lake.

"Isn't it a beautiful sight here?" Blaze asked.

"When I'm around you, it's always a beautiful sight", Tails said.

Blaze blushed and let Tails kiss her.

He kissed her neck and went lower down and kissed her stomach, then removed her pants and exposed her bare pelvis and licked it.

Blaze was shocked at Tails' action but accepted it.

Tails licked the pussy of his pussy around a lot. Blaze rubbed Tails' head as he gently licked her vagina.

He loved how soft it was, he spread it open a bit and licked a little more, dancing the tip on her insides, soaking up all her juices. He licked her to the point of cum to Tails' face.

"Oh God, that was great, may I try on you?" Blaze asked.

"Sure", Tails said.

Blaze got Tails' member out and sucked on it. Tails thought she did a great job; Blaze bounced her head up and down on his member. Blaze moved really fast, jerking him with her mouth.

Tails sat back and enjoyed the ride, closing his eyes and imagining him in heaven and Blaze passionately sucked his member. Tails rubbed her head and scratched her ears and he heard her purr briefly and she resumed sucking up to the point when he came in her mouth.

"That was great, I love you Blaze", Tails said.

"Then you'll love this", Blaze said.

She grabbed his cock and inserted it in her pussy and she humped him gently. He grabbed her ass gently and rubbed it. Blaze moved around on Tails, rubbing her vagina juice all over his crotch area.

Tails then kissed Blaze and she bounced up and down a bit while still kissing him. She then put her breast up to his face and he sucked on her nipples and she humped him more. She started going fast much to the pleasure of Tails.

"You are so good", Tails said.

Blaze humped faster to the point of Tails and Blaze Cumming.

"That was awesome", Tails said.

Blaze then sat Tails against the tree and took his penis and stuck it up her anus. She moved back a little a bit to hump him. Tails loved how smooth her ass was smooth and rubbed her pussy a lot to return pleasure to her.

"Oh God", Blaze said.

She continued pleasuring him with her ass and he rubbed hard with his magic fingers.

"You really like my pussy lips", Blaze said.

Tails kissed Blaze on her lips.

"Blaze, your lips are the only pussy lips I'll ever really need, no offense", Tails said.

"None taken, lol", Blaze said.

Blaze continued anally humping Tails but he then put Blaze on all fours and continued to hump and finger her.

Blaze reached back and fingered his anus and he humped her a lot.

"Tails, I'm gonna cum again", Blaze said.

"Me too Blaze", Tails said.

The two continued until Blaze came all over Tails' hand and Tails came in Blazes' ass.

Blaze fell forward and Tails fell to the side.

"You're the best", Blaze said.

"You too", Tails said.

The two kissed and hugged as they slept the ground.

Cream and Charmy saw them naked on the ground.

"What the fuck?" they said in unison and back away slowly.


End file.
